smreinefandomcom-20200214-history
The Cain Chronicles
The Cain Chronicles is a serial novel with five parts. It takes place two years after the events of Gray Moon Rising, and follows Rylie as she struggles with conflicted feelings for her boyfriend, Seth, and his brother, Abel. It's intended for new adult audiences, unlike the Seasons of the Moon series, which was young adult. List of episodes # New Moon Summer (2012) # Blood Moon Harvest (2012) # Moon of the Terrible (2012) # Red Rose Moon (2012) # Darkmoon (2012) # Of Wings and Wolves (2013) # Alpha Moon (2013) Plot New Moon Summer Rylie is Alpha: the leader of the werewolves. They're an endangered species living in a sanctuary, and she's guarded them for two peaceful years. The peace is shattered when somebody sends Rylie a threatening silver bullet. A new member of the pack goes missing in the Gray Moutains . And to make things worse, her inner wolf is strangely attracted to her boyfriend's brother, leaving her torn between the love of two men--one of them a werewolf, and the other a former hunter. Blood Moon Harvest Rylie's home has been turned into a battle zone by attacking hunters--and by her conflicted heart. Her wolf and human sides are in love with different men, and neither Seth nor Abel will give Rylie up without a fight. To save her pack, Rylie will have to find out who Cain is and why they're being attacked, without losing everyone she loves in the process. Moon of the Terrible Abel is struggling to find his footing at the werewolf sanctuary when he receives terrible news: the girl he loves and his brother have vanished. Seth calls to claim that they're eloping, but Abel knows it's a lie. There's no way that Rylie would get married without telling him. Not when the memory of her scorching kiss is still burning on his lips. Certain that something is wrong, Abel drops everything to rescue Rylie and Seth - and stake his claim over his mate. Red Rose Moon Rylie Gresham, Alpha of the endangered werewolf species, is pregnant. The fact that she's only eighteen and maybe a tiny bit in love with her boyfriend's brother isn't even the worst part: the baby is going to be a werewolf, too. Certain that Seth is the father, she finally agrees to marry him, even if her heart is still filled with doubt. Abel is being held captive by Cain when he hears about Rylie's condition - and the shocking circumstances surrounding the conception. Rylie and Abel have been mating on the full moons, so there's a chance that he's the father, and she has no clue. Now Abel has to escape Cain and crash the wedding before his mate marries his brother. A zombie mother-in-law, back-stabbing hunters, and wicked morning sickness mean that they're all in for one heck of a party. Darkmoon Rylie Gresham has survived becoming a werewolf, going crazy from silver poisoning, and being hunted by her fiance's family. But that was nothing compared to the challenge Rylie faces now: being pregnant...with twins. And it definitely doesn't help that her fiance's brother has declared himself the father, either. The brothers, Seth and Abel, are at each other's throat over Rylie, even as the twins are fast approaching term. But it may be too late for all of them. The government has revealed the existence of werewolves, threatening everything that Rylie holds dear. And the evil werewolf Cain is preparing for his final act of revenge: destroying the pack and stealing Rylie's children. Of Wings and Wolves Summer Gresham knows that she's different. After all, she's the only twenty-year-old coed that shapeshifts into a wolf. But her unique nature is a well-hidden secret, so she's baffled to be singled out for a prestigious internship. She's even more stunned when she discovers that the man who wants to hire her - Nash Adamson - specifically requested Summer... and he won't take no for an answer. Nash has more than a few secrets of his own. Like Summer, he's different, too: a rebel angel in exile. Summer is the key to his freedom, and her warmth and beauty stirs something inside of him that's been sleeping for millennia. She almost makes him forget that he's imprisoned. Summer suddenly finds herself at the crux of an ancient war, and angels don't care how many mortals get caught in the crossfire. Torn between saving Summer and freeing himself, Nash has to choose what matters most: their love, or his freedom. Alpha Moon Rylie Gresham's world is ending, and this time, it has nothing to do with silver bullets...and everything to do with an impromptu visit from her mother. Jessica has no idea her daughter is an Alpha werewolf in charge of the last surviving pack. Rylie is determined to keep her from learning the truth. But between her mate's stubbornness, airport security, and nosy family members, Rylie is soon to learn that being the Alpha doesn't necessarily mean that she's the one in control... Characters Main Characters *Rylie Gresham *Seth Wilder *Abel Wilder *Gwyneth Gresham *Cain Werewolves *Bekah Riese *Levi Riese *Vanthe *Eldon *Simone *Pyper *Analizia *Kiara *Isoba Brigg *Sora *Trevin *Raven *Aden *Crystal Humans and Other Characters *Scott Whyte *Stephanie Whyte *Eleanor *Tate Peterson *Yasir *Pagan *Stripes *Jessica Timeline